Twilight goes High School Musical on us
by kandice-xox
Summary: Forks High has to do a Musical, a High School Musical. What parts will they get? What drama will go on within the drama. Summary really bad, story good.
1. Chapter 1

From the story idea of "Twilight does Enchanted" by Fluffy Otters.

My first story so be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that would be Stephanie Meyer and High School Musical to Disney.

Bella's POV

"I have foreseen!!" Alice said dramatically, while bouncing in her seat. She looked exactly like a little kid who just got a puppy. Edward was looking at her shaking his head. I watched as he turned to me and shrugged.

"She's blocking me. With the Spice Girls, I might add," he pretended to shutter and I coughed to hide my giggle.

"I can't wait til we get to school! Hurry up Edward. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Alice, please, please, please tell us what your so excited about, we're the ones who have to deal with you all day." I asked, trying (but failing) to look pouty. I missed my mark and got Edward who smiled my favorite smile back at me. I sucked in a breath and blushed.

"You'll have to wait and find out like everyone else. Anyway, we'll be in school in 27 seconds. I can't wait!! Oh, by the way I have a _feeling _you won't need your books today."

"A feeling... yeah," I muttered under my breath, as I got out of the Volvo. Edward laughed as he took my hand. We headed to home room with Alice skipping along side of us.

X-x-X-x-X

Once we were sitting in the class, waiting for the morning announcements an unknown who came over the PA. "All seniors are asked to go to the gym at the beginning of the first period for a very important meeting. Your books will not be needed. Thank you." Alice was looking very smug as the bell rang, while Edward, me and everyone else just looked confused. We walked (more like were pulled) to the gym.

When we reached the gym, we noticed that some of last years seniors were sitting in chairs that were placed theater style in front of a make shift stage. But in the back were three unhappy and beautiful faces. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were sitting as far as they could from, by the looks on their face, was their own personal hell.

"Hey, Jazz. Did they make you guys come back to do it too?" Alice asked excitedly as we took are seats by them. Emmett mumbled something about "hating the theater" and "why does god hate him." But before I could ask what they meant, a woman stepped onto the stage.

"Hello! My name is Kandice Power, you can all call me Kandice. I'm here because the government has posted a new rule stating that all graduating students from every school district must do one school play. So I called back some of last years seniors and some of other special guests." The woman smiled happily at everyone. "I am pleased to announce that the play we will be doing is... HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

Everybody but Alice groaned and I inwardly punched myself. I couldn't walk across a flat surface. I'm imagining me singing and dancing at the same time. I hated being clumsy.

"We will audition all of you today. The cast list will be up tomorrow at 1st lunch. Rehearsals will be begin after school tomorrow also."

X-x-X-x-X

AN- hope you enjoyed. Next chapter be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter.

Disclaimer: My name is Kandice not Stephanie so I don't own Twilight. Or high School Musical.

Bella's POV

Edward, Jasper and I waited while Alice, Rose and Emmett pushed people out of the way to see the cast list. When the crowd thinned Edward pulled me un-willingly to see what we got. My mouth dropped as I read the list.

_Here are the cast that I thought were the best at auditons yesturday! Our special guests are... the students from the La Push reservation!! - Kandice_

**Main Roles**

Gabriella Montez- Bella Swan

Troy Bolton- Edward Cullen

Sharpay Evans- Rosalie Hale

Ryan Evans- Jasper Hale

Chad Danforth- Emmett Cullen

Taylor McKessie- Alice Cullen

Miss Darbus- Lauren Mallory

Coach Bolton- Jacob Black

Kelsi Nielsen- Angela Weber

**Minor Roles**

Basketball Players- Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul_(no name on audition sheet)_, Jared, and Seth Clearwater.

Preps- Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, and Leah Clearwater.

Skater Dudes- Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley.

Extras- Everyone else

Edward growled beside me, that snapped me out of the daze I was in. No way were the La Push guys coming. No way I was playing a lead role.

Alice danced over to us. "No wonder I couldn't see what some roles were!... Bella I didn't know you could sing!"

"Neither did I," I mumbled trying to get Edward to laugh. It worked.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to deal with those _dogs_ more than usual," Edward said looking to out faces.

"That's not-" I was interrupted by lots of buses pulling into the school parking lot, while bomping there horns.

The La Push werewolves were here.

AN- Hope you enjoyed. Review goal- 10.


	3. AN not a chapter :

Authors Note: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated but I've just been hit with an amazing story idea and have been rough dra

Authors Note: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated but I've just been hit with an amazing story idea and have been rough drafting non-stop. I'll have a new chapter up for both stories really soon. Lots of love to those who review and the faster you review the faster the chapter goes up!!


End file.
